That Day
by Sparky95
Summary: Jim and Melinda talk about Melinda being to close to another guy. Melinda thinks back to a memory she wishes would happen every night. ***A LOT BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS.***


**I don't own Ghost Whisperer. I was in a weird mood so I wrote this one-shot. Sorry if you find this creepy, tell me what you think actually. **

"I don't want you to hang out with Jacob again" Jim said to me

I must of had this puzzled look on my face

"Because every time he comes around, you always follow him around like some sad puppy. I'm tired of it Melinda"

"Jim, you do know that me and Jacob use to be best friends last year right? Until he started dating that Delia girl" I said. I could feel tears coming up. I hate when I make Jim mad, it breaks my heart

"Is that why you are always quiet and stay in one place when he's around?" I asked

Jim nodded his head putting it down after picking at his little stubby nails

Jacob and I were such good friends. Until last year when he started dating a girl named Delia. In my point of view, she took Jacob away from all his friends...including me. So I haven't seen him in about a year. So when lunch rolls around and he comes over every now and then it's not my fault that I talk to him a lot. I barley get to see him so in a way...I missed him.

I sat down by Jim. Tears started welling up.

_Damn. I hate when we fight_

"So, does that mean when Jacob does come around, and I go after him when he walks off, you get mad?" I asked leaning in

Jim nodded his head slowly. I took a deep breath. Trying to think of the next question.

I just sat there, not knowing what to say next. I usually had to either start, or keep the conversations going. Jim didn't talk much.

Something inside of me was hoping that Jim was on the verge of either crying, or felt like it. I wanted to see some emotion other than blank on his face.

Jim looked at me and put his hand on my leg not saying anything still.

"I'm sorry" I said. I couldn't keep my head up any longer so I let it hang

I don't know if he said something after that because I was to busy trying not to cry my eyes out at this point.

I wanted to be somewhere besides school. Somewhere where Jim and I were all alone. I wanted to go back to the night Jim and I where at my house, no parents home, we're watching a movie in the dark and I'm laying on him. We're not even paying attention to the movie...no not becuase we're making out, because we're talking.

Talking about everything. Talking about the future, listening very carfully for my parents to walk in the door any minute. We both look at the clock and its getting close to midnight. Jim looks at me and says he has to call his dad sometime. I don't want him to leave. I block his view of the clock with my hand and tell him that time doesn't matter, time doesn't exist right now. I lean down and kiss him.

He looks back up at me and says if he could stay the whole night he would. The minute he said that my heart skipped a beat. I wished at that very moment that we weren't in school anymore, we lived on our own so he wouldn't have to go home. That, or we were older and it didn't matter if he stayed the night.

I remember him also telling me that he loves me more than this world. I thought to myself...is that even possible? I didn't care. I was happy someone cared so much.

I snaped back from my memory, looking back up at Jim

"I'm sorry" I said again

The bell for lunch ending rang and we both stood up and he hugged me. Gave me and kiss and said he loves me.

I told him, for the millionth time, that I would never go after Jacob. I thought he was a player. He uses people too. Going out with Jacob is like dogs walking on two legs and talking to everybody...yeah, never going to happen.

On the way to my 5th period, I thought back to that night again when Jim stayed at my house till almost one in the morning. It made me so happy. All I wanted was for the world to stop, and there'd be no rules.

**2 weeks later**

I was sitting in my first period class wondering what collage I wanted to go to. After making up my mind, I thought I'd ask my best friend and Jim, Jim wants to go somewhere that's far away from the collage I want to go to. After he said his answer, my heart sank. Not kidding, I think it either dropped, or stopped beating. I don't want him to be far away from me. The only thing on my mind the rest of the day was "_What if he finds some other girl?"_ Biggest fear right there. Collage is a scary place, the future is a even more scary place.

Do you ever think:

_What's going to happen today, tomorrow, and the day after that?_

Don't worry...your not the only person.

**A/N: So...?**


End file.
